The efficient transfer of light between generating and receiving components such as lasers and detectors, respectively, requires a suitable transmission medium for facilitating the coupling of light. Optoelectronic devices frequently utilize fibers to perform the optical coupling, and optically align the fibers to the components by integrating the fibers into appropriately-sized channels.
Conventional assemblies for placing fibers into fiber-receiving channels such as silicon V-grooves require active alignment using a precise, multiple-axis micropositioner. However, this "pick and place" procedure is tedious, labor intensive, and requires precise tolerances.